Hearts Torn In Two
by ravenclawcho
Summary: Autumn and Leanne are the best of friends...until they get trapped in a time warp...and fight over a boy whom they both find themselves falling in love with


Plot: I'm not too sure of it myself...*laughs* but it's basically about Remus Lupin(I kinda like  
his personality)and a new transfer girl. She's actually from the future and things in first   
couple of chapters will be under the General rating whereas when they start, um, dating, it'll   
increase to PG-13. It'll never increase to PG-17 or more coz, hey, I'm only TWELVE(turning 13   
on 6th Sept.!). But...it'll have quite alot of fluff(I ABSOLUTELY ADORE FLUFF)coz, personally,   
I'm a sucker for romance*laughs again*...I mean, who doesn't wish to be swept off her feet by her  
Prince Charming? *snaps back to reality* So...yup, ALL my FFs are slashes and full of romance...  
basically, I haven't got the whole plot sorted out yet, so the only way to keep posted is to READ  
READ READ READ READ READ as often as you can! *sighs contentedly* Without further ado, let the   
story begin!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the characters you don't recognise from the HP books. Yada yada...the usual  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
YEAR 2002/SEPTEMBER/1ST  
Hogwarts, 7th level, 2nd staircase  
"Autumn! Hurry! Prof. Lupin will personally murder us if we don't make it in time!"Leanne  
shrieked at the top of her lungs.   
Autumn rolled her eyes. She knew that Leanne had a huge crush on the DADA teacher and   
would do ANLYTHING to get into his good books. Autumn looked at the mess of notes in front of her.  
She looked up at Leanne helplessly. Leanne gazed back pleadingly.  
Autumn brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Look, Lee, why don't you go first? I'll be   
right there." Then under her breath, she muttered,"IF I can ever sort out this mess." Leanne   
heaved a huge sigh. She looked at her watch. "I'll help you." Autumn grinned. Leanne had a crush  
but she was also an awesome friend.  
Within 5 minutes, they had sorted the mess out and scrambled to their feet. "Hurry! If we  
hurry, we can still make it!"Leanne screeched. They rushed into the corridor. "Where's the class?"  
Autumn asked. "5th floor!"Leanne yanked Autumn along.   
They almost made it down when suddenly, the staircases started to change. They screamed.  
Leanne wailed,"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Autumn shrieked back,"Is that all you think about? WE'RE   
GONNA DIE!"  
Finally, the staircase ceased motion. They scrambled off and crumpled onto the hard   
cement floor. Leanne looked up. She saw a door. "Hey, Autumn. Maybe there's a class in there.   
Let's go ask the teacher for help." Autumn shrugged and got up.  
They opened the door and stepped through. "AHHHHHH!" They fell and fell and fell...into  
a bottomless pit...that seemed to last forever...[a/n this is kinda cliche and cheesy...but   
whatever...]  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YEAR 1979/SEPTEMBER/1ST  
Hogwarts, 5th level, 8th Stairwell  
"Omph!"Leanne and Autumn landed on the steps. Autumn got up and dusted herself off. Leanne   
sat on the steps moaning,"I think I broke my back..." Autumn knew it all too well. Leanne was such  
a drama queen.   
"Excuse me. Do you need any help?"A sandy-blonde haired guy grinned at them. He was accom-  
panied by 2 drop-dead gorgeous hunks and a more normal looking one.   
"Well, well, well. Remus, aren't you flirting again?" A messy dark-haired hottie smirked.   
Leanne's jaw dropped. Literally. "Yeah, Remus, give those girls a break. They're too pretty to be   
wasted on you."The other hottie flashed them a brilliant grin. Autumn and Leanne almost swooned.  
"Oh shattup guys. James,"Remus glanced at the messy dark-haired one."You've got Lily. And   
Sirius, you can't keep to a girl more than a week." He gave them a defiant look. "So there."  
"Um...excuse me, but...what year is this?"Autumn asked, still in a daze. The 4 guys  
looked at each other. "Oh, never mind that Autumn! Um, are you Remus Lupin?"Leanne smiled at Remus.  
"DUH. He's Remus Lupin! He's like the most popular guy in the whole school!"Sirius added,"  
After me, of course." Remus punched Sirius playfully. Sirius laughed.  
"I'm Leanne and she's Autumn."Leanne said, more to Remus than anyone else. Remus looked   
disinterested by the batting of her eyelashes. Autumn stepped up. "Honestly, guys, what year is   
this?" She stared at all of them. "I know this is weird...but...I think we come from the future."  
The guys looked at Autumn and...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Ooooh! A cliffie! Hahaha...I know this chapter's short but I'll be updating soon...IF I get  
reviews...hahaha...coz don't you guys wanna know who'll end up with Lupin and how HOT will things  
go??? okok...so u get the message...so...R&R!!! 


End file.
